Cursed Blood
by Judeslilvampiregrl
Summary: A family secret may cost Will Turner his humanity...Better summary included. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

(Set before the infamous Captain Jack burst into port and the death of his mother, Will Turner lives a life that is far from the movie. Alone and his fair Miss Swann set to marry Norrington, Will has to cope with that as well as a mysterious family secret that could cost him his humnaity...)

Cursed Blood

_All of my life, I've felt cursed. To me, it feels like the world has it out for William Turner. I mean look at me; I'm just a poor bloody blacksmith! My father, he's been lost for years out on the open sea. And my sweet Elizabeth, she is in love with another. I just wish things were different; I just wish I was back in England. But now, since I've come of age, I think things will start to change. Yes, things will be better. Ever since my first, I knew that life would treat me better. The first time is always the worst, but now that I've lived through it, I accept it with open arms. I'm not saying that it has to be this way, but I just can't let this story be untold. So, if you're willing, I will tell you the tale of my defeat and my triumph. Be warned, I don't fare well after sundown…_

It was a usual day. I woke up at dawn to start my chores. I fed the donkey and started her on moving the conveyor. The newly made swords needed to be polished, so I took my wet wag and washed them off. My master never woke early; in fact he barely even woke at all. The only times he would stay awake were to see that I did my duties and to get drunk. My, what a great blacksmith I was to be. As he slumbered on, I made my meager breakfast of stale bread and ale. Sunlight started to seep in through the window and I grabbed my apron and set to work on forging a new sword for Norrington's coronation. Norrington. The one man Elizabeth wanted and ever cared for. He was a military man, a high-commanding officer; it's no wonder why she never had a chance with me. A governor's daughter would have never of fallen for a peasant like me.

I worked the steel all day, the blade forming bit by bit. When it was about high noon time, I stopped and set off for the pub for a drink and a bite to eat.

Port Royal is a bit of a small colony in the Caribbean. The port overlooks the sea and on the highest point of the island, lays the defenses. But, I am pretty well protected as just a blacksmith. Norrington would never let me be in the militia. Never. As I walked to the pub, a gentle breeze blew past me. The cool nights back in England, sitting with my mother on the porch, those images flashed in my mind as the wind moved through my unruly hair.

I reached the tavern and absent-mindedly went inside. Not much activity at this time of day, most of the customers were out on the water fishing or wasting away in their stores. I sat at the bar and ordered some cold chicken and a pint of brandy. Oh I wish I could see my mother again. It's been such a long time.

After my small meal, I went back to the shop and went back to work on the saber. Sweat leaked from my pores from the hard labor and the hot furnace. I wiped my brow profusely, the heat becoming intense. Black smoke billowed out of the window. I suddenly had the urge to go to my living quarters and look at some of the old letters that my mother had written to me. I wiped off my hands on a rag and walked into my room.

My room was plain and had only a small bunk, a table and a chair. I went over to the table and picked up a small stack of letters. But something peculiar caught my eye. Another letter lay on my bunk and I curiously picked it up to see whom it was for. It was addressed, "To my dear William." I slowly lifted up the flap and took out the contents in the envelope: 2 pieces of paper and a small pouch with something inside. I scanned the letter and found that it was from my mother. It read,

Dearest William,

It must be strange to hear from me, it has been such a long time. I am sorry that I have not kept in contact but things are complicated. I hope you are doing well and are very prosperous. Still, there in no news of your father here. I pray that you have better luck than I have. The reason that I am writing to you now is because you will soon become a man. Not that you are not already, but by now, the 20th of September, you will have come of age. I congratulate you and also warn you. There are some things that cannot be kept hidden and I am afraid that is just the case. I pray that God is merciful with you my son and that you may yet be saved. My warning is this: stay indoors at night and for the life of you, do not look at the light that comes from the sky, then your soul may be free. Please do not question this and listen to an old woman's plea. I love you my darling Will, may we meet again soon.

Always,

Mother

What a peculiar letter? I folded it back up and opened the pouch. Inside was a small crucifix. I took it out and put it on my bedside table. Mother, I don't understand.

With a sigh, I returned back to my blacksmith work. But I couldn't get what my mother had written out of my mind. Lights from the sky? Secrets that cannot be kept hidden? By the time I was finally able to concentrate, it was already evening. Putting down my tools and hanging up my apron, I walked out of the shop and decided to see Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and I have been friends for quite awhile. She was onboard the day I was saved from the shipwreck. She was the one who cared for me and nursed me back to health. And now look at her, a fine young woman about to become the new misses commodore. I won't deny it; I love her. I wish she and I could be lovers. Alas, life just is not fair.

As I walked past the town, I stared out at the sea, the waves crashing against the shoreline. Maybe I should just leave. Leave and go back to England. I puzzled over this idea as I walked up the hill to the Swann Manor.

When I reached the doorstep, I smoothed back my unruly curls as best I could and knocked. The butler greeted me, as always with his monotonous voice and blank stare. I waited in the hall for Elizabeth to come down the stairs.

The Swann Manor is rather spectacular. With large open windows that look out to the shoreline, I wonder if Elizabeth ever feels the need for the sea. The need to be free and explore new lands.

"Will!"

Her soft voice wafts down the staircase, as my eyes behold her. Elizabeth Swann. The loveliest flower in all of Port Royal, no, the entire Caribbean.


	2. Chapter 2

ok sorry it's taken me awhile, but here's a tiny bit more of the story. enjoy!

I felt my knees weaken as her lovely visage comes closer. She's dressed in a lovely blue frock; her long blonde locks half concealed by a wide bonnet.

"You should have called sooner. Father and I are going to visit Norrington right now."

I try not to show my hurt, as that name slaps me in the face. Norrington. The name I least wanted to hear. Faking a smile, I wonder when I can see her again.

She smiles, but I can tell it's one of sadness, "Well, tomorrow night if you wish. But, Will, please understand that I can only visit with you for a few minutes. I am to be wed soon. A bride to be should not be…"

I felt my fists clench. I block out the rest of her words. When she's through speaking she casts me a confused look. I smile sheepishly and nod my head. If that is what you wish, Miss Swann, I shall see you tomorrow evening.

Her eyes widen in surprise. "Will, you can still call me Elizabeth if you desire. Things will not change between us."

But they already have Elizabeth. Bowing my head slightly, I take my leave and walk out the door.

The cool evening breeze hits my face and I try not to remember her words. Things can never be the same my darling. You chose your path and I've chosen mine. You will marry Norrington and I will watch from the side. You will be happy, while I…

Shrugging off the hurt welling up in my soul, I continue my way towards town.

The ships are coming back to the shore, the people are settling in for the night. I reach the bottom of the hill and head down the dingy little street.

The moon is nearly full. It casts an eerie glow upon the dirty houses. Gazing up at it, I can only think of her charming countenance. Oh Elizabeth! Life isn't fair! I should be your husband to be. I should be the one you lavish all your affections on. Yet I am just a poor bloody blacksmith. I am nothing to you. I never will be.

I feel the warm moisture of tears in my eyes. No, I will not show weakness. Looking back towards the moon, I feel my heart pounding in my chest.

I never realized how cold the moon looks. Like a sphere of ice in the heavens, it forever casts it's light down on this wretched place.

Curse you fates! Curse you for my unfortunate life! You took my father away and my home. Now you take the only woman I have ever loved! Curse you!


End file.
